


A Small Violation

by Asraella



Series: Summer Angst Microfics [10]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: L betrays the one he loves.
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Reader
Series: Summer Angst Microfics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	A Small Violation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a request for: L x reader. Reader says " “I have never hated someone as much as I hate you right now.” to L. Tanx a million

“I can’t believe you’re doing this!” They struggled against the officer as he pulled their arms behind their back to cuff them.

“The cuffs are not necessary.” L informed the officer dryly. “I’m sure you can restrain them without them.”

“You’re a bastard!”

Their words hit him in the chest, his eyes widened slightly as he tried to show no emotion. After all, wasn’t that how he got through his life? Pretending to not feel anything? Never showing his love for anyone or anything, less they become a liability?

He had done many things to solve a case in the past, but nothing so deceitful, so cunning. He had put his life in danger, but never his heart. Why would he think there would be a need for concern? He had never loved anyone before. There was no reason to think that would change now.

 _I deserve this for toying with someone’s emotions in order to solve a case…_

“Was any of it real? Anything at all?” Their eyes held betrayal that seemed impossible to hold.

“Yes.” It was a simple answer to a complicated question.

It seemed like such a small violation. Get close to them. Gain their trust and learn the ins and outs of their schemes. It was nothing more than investigating. Gathering information. Discussing over coffee. Debating world events. Learning what the other was interested in. Realizing he had feelings for them…

He earned this win…earned every bit of pain it brought him.

They shook their shoulders from side to side, still trying to free themselves from the arresting officer’s grip. They lowered their eyes into a glare. “I’ve never hated someone as much as I hate you right now.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://my-one-true-l.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
